


Yellow Everything

by ghostlyeris



Series: RVB Lieutenant Week [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Give him love, Injury, Minor Character Death, poor matthews really needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyeris/pseuds/ghostlyeris
Summary: Matthews hates the color yellow with a burning fucking passion.





	Yellow Everything

**Author's Note:**

> TW! There's mention of death near the end of it, so just a heads up about that! Also if you wanna know more about who Matthews is thinking about in this story, hmu at chargebolt-voltage.tumblr.com because I made her a full OC by accident.

Someone once asked him why he chose yellow armor. After all, he was on gold team (dude it's fucking orange). Matthews gave a dumb response about how yellow was a flattering color on him, or something along those lines, and put his helmet back on. Bitters stood next to him and furrowed his eyebrows before doing the same.  
That night, Bitters asked him why he wore yellow armor. Once again, he gave a dumb answer. This time it was something along the lines of "yellow's always been a cheerful color, and we definitely need cheer in this war". Bitters made a noise of acknowledgement, rolled over, and fell asleep, leaving Matthews to the silence.  
Now as Matthews sits in an empty training deck, gun tossed off to his side, he thinks about why he wears yellow. He thinks of the dumb sunflower crowns he used to make, and how she would smile so widely when she wore them. He thinks about how before every family picture, she would place one on his head, and would make Dad retake them until he wore it properly. He thinks about the hideous yellow top he bought her for her 8th birthday, and how she squealed in happiness after unwrapping it.  
He thinks about the yellow blanket she grabbed before evacuating their home as chemical bombs were dropped. He thinks about how she would drape it over his shoulders to comfort him when his lungs would act up, the bombing on their home making his asthma so much worse. He thinks about how she wore it as a cape as he told her silly stories to distract from the fact that Dad hadn't been back in a few days, and Mom was fearing the worst.  
He thinks about the way her eyes lit up when he had finally found a yellow dress for her to make up for the fact that they both knew Mom wasn't coming back, and how it was just the two of them now. He thinks about how she spun in the sunlight, wearing that dress that was only a few shades lighter than his armor color, and how the sun made her hair look golden and so much healthier than it was.  
He thinks about how even when she was dying, blood spreading from the bullet wound, seeping into the dress, she still smiled and told him to keep fighting. He thinks about how even in death, her hair still shone, and how he placed a single sunflower on her grave, wishing he could give her every sunflower in the universe.  
He thinks about how instead of him with his shitty lungs and shitty stamina and shitty _everything_ , it should have been her living here with her yellow hair and yellow dress and yellow _everything_ , instead of in some poorly constructed grave with a single sunflower.  
Matthews thinks about all of this as he pulls himself up, grabs his gun, and starts practicing again.


End file.
